fnaf_world_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy's Land Enemies
"But don't have a false sense of security because you won't fight any animatronics. I'm sure Freddy would't just leave unprepared." -Redbear, Freddy's Land The Freddy's Land Enemies''' 'are the only enemies encountered throughout Freddy's Land exclusively. They're monochrome versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. They are the strongest normal enemies in the game. They appear in groups of 4 no matter what, and sometimes, there may be two or three of the same Statue Animatronic in the fight. "Freddy" ''Not what you were looking for? See ''Freddy (disambiguation). Has the same appearance as Freddy, but more of a monochrome themed coloring. Unlike the original Freddy, he only has an attack animation and when he's not attacking he does not move at all. . . . . . "Bonnie" ''Not what you were looking for? See ''Bonnie (disambiguation).'' The same appearance as Bonnie, except that he's colorless. Unlike the original Bonnie, he only has an attack animation and when he's not attacking he does not move at all similar to Freddy. . . . . "Chica" ''Not what you were looking for? See ''Chica (disambiguation). Same appearance as the original Chica, but lacks any color aside from black and white. She does not have a battle animation aside from attacking. . . . . "Foxy" ''Not what you were looking for? See ''Foxy (disambiguation). Basically the same physical features as the original foxy. The only difference being that as opposed to his original version, he doesn't have any animations aside from attacking. He's colorless as well. . . . . Attacks Triple toss: 3 mics are thrown at your party members present on the screen that deal 30 to 80 damage. Sometimes, all mics will miss, and sometimes, two mics will hit a single party member. All three mics can hit the same party member, but only if that party member is a boss. Death Jam: Starts a rain of Death notes of 2-6 on every party member present on the screen that deal 15-30 damage per note. It deals an immense amount of damage, being capable of dealing a maximum of 180 damage, and that on every party member in the fight, so healing must be used at all costs after this attack. If there are two Statue Bonnie in the fight, constantly change teams after a Death Jam. If there are three Statue Bonnie, consider leaving the fight, as they easily melt anything, even with constant heal. Wicked Cupcake: Damages all your party members with 10-30 damage and heals all your enemies with 30-40 health. It is used quite frequently used by Statue Chica, and can get quite enraging sometimes when they're more Statue Chica enemies in the fight. Disorient: Changes your attacks switch to random ones constantly. All of every party members attacks will appear as how Supreme Fredbear's attacks look like. It only lasts 1 or 2 seconds, so it isn't that strong, but the Block:Jumpscare Chip won't work on the attack, as it technically isn't a jumpscare. Gallery(to be added soon) Trivia *Their health and level cannot be detected with the Tattle move. This also applies to the Clone move. *These are the only characters in the game whose name is not revealed, and they are not mentioned by Redbear or any NPC in the game.